OS031
Synopsis Yazmyne has taken a number and she is ready for her Navel Island Gym Challenge. Nick asks Yazmyne is she truly thinks she's ready, noting the time she put into her Mikan tasks over this one. Yazmyne says she has a plan for the other two tasks, and she insists she prepared. Nick notes it was for only one extra day. Yazmyne rolls her eyes and insists that she's ready for her gym challenge. '' ''Yazmyne and Nick meet Danny in the afternoon. He tells her that he tends to receive about two challengers a day and he's happy today's afternnon challenger is a Top Coordinator. Yazmyne is unnerved by Danny's comment. She remembers Cissy mentioning she receives about twenty challenges a day and forfeits a badge on average 1-2 times a day. If Danny is seeing at most 14 challengers per week, she privately wonders how many of them actually succeed. Yazmyne calms herself and she says she's ready for her challenge. Danny reminds her of the rules for the challenge and the consequences of failure. Yazmyne accepts the condition, and the challenge begins. Yazmyne chooses Corphish while Danny chooses a Abomasnow. When a geyser bursts up, both Corphish and Abomasnow use their Ice Beam to freeze the geyser. Yazmyne has Corphish take advantage of his twice pincers similar to the Mikan Island gym challenge. Corphish simultaneously uses Ice Beam in both pinces, using his left pincer to freeze the geyser from the top and his right to freeze it from the bottom. Doing so allows them to defeat Danny and Abomasnow. This guarantees Yazmyne a spot in her racing challenge. However, Corphish is exhausted from freezing from a large geyser. Yazmyne recalls him, thanking Corphish for his hard work. '' ''For the second challenge of molding the geyter into a sled, Yazmyne puts out her three partners for the task, Ivysaur, Eevee, and Electivire. Yazmyne intended to also use Corphish for the task, but he's too tired. Danny chooses Abomasnow, Gallade, and a Machoke. Meanwhile, Yazmyne gets the excited Electivire to focus and use Focus Punch on the ice. Eevee uses Iron Tail in the center to carve a seating spot for Yazmyne and her Pokemon. Finally, Ivysaur uses his vines and sharp Razor Leaf to smooth out the ice to make the sled more comfortable and give it a more fine point. Yazmyne takes an 90 minutes longer than Danny, but she deliberately took a slow pace, knowing she could afford it, and because she essentially copied the appearance of Danny's sled. The final task if the race and unlike the Mikan Island Gym, there is no battling whatsover. The rules are that all Pokemon must stay within the sled at all times. If the sled is completely destroyed, the trainer with the broken sled loses. Any attacks directed at either trainer wil also result in immediate loss and disqualification. For the challenge, Yazmyne chooses Ivysaur, Shelgon, and Spritzee. Danny chooses Geodude, Shellos, and Gallade. Nick cannot participate with Yazmyne down the mountain, so he takes an elevator of sorts that takes him to the bottom where he will await her at the finish line. Yazmyne and Danny race, and it becomes apparent why both sides chose which Pokemon. Danny chose Geodude to use Stone Edge and generate a clean path with the Stone Edge rocks. In addition, its heavy weight would make the sled so faster. Gallade can steer and use its Leaf Blade to cut down trees, rocks or branches in their way. Shellos is light on the back of the sled. It can use Mud Shot to make a slick slide that would make travel faster. In addition, it can propel them forward with its Hydro Pump. Yazmyne chose Shelgon because his massive weight could accelerate the slide. Ivysaur can cut down and destroy obstacles with Vine Whip, and Spritzee's Fairy Wind will push them further. '' ''Danny's tactics prove superior and he steers ahead of Yazmyne by a significant gap as the grounds change from rock to snow. Yazmyne thinks back to her fears about being without her Pokemon, but now she's with them, and she believes there is nothing they cannot do. When Yazmyne reaches the trees section of the mountain, she has her Ivysaur sling them into the air with Vine Whip. Then, Spritzee keeps them aloft, flying at a high speed with Fairy Wind. Shelgon loves the thrill of flight, and Yazmyne keeps him from dancing in the sled. In addition, Spritzee's natural aroma carries through her Fairy Wind. It is so powerful that it distracts Danny's Pokemon. Even Danny also becomes a bit hazed in its allure. Ivysaur notices two rocks and wraps them with his Vine Whip. He slings the sled forward and over the finish line first. Danny comes by a full two minutes later. His Pokemon were completely dazed by the allure of Spritzee's aroma and it caused them to lose focus and slow down. Even so, Yazmyne did not intentionally target or attack him or his Pokemon. She is within the rules and she defeated him. Danny presents Yazmyne the Sea Ruby Badge. Danny congratulates Yazmyne on her win, but he tells her that the time of mere challenges is over. The next two island gyms require intense battling. He cryptically tells Yazmyne to be prepared "with all types of Pokemon," but neither Yazmyne nor Nick seem to pick up on this hint. Major Events *Yazmyne is revealed to have recalled Electivire and Spritzee from home *Yazmyne defeats Leader Danny and wins the Sea Ruby Badge Characters Humans *Yazmyne *Nick *Danny *Nurse Joy Pokemon *Eevee (Yazmyne's) *Ivysaur (Yazmyne's) *Electivire (Yazmyne's) *Spritzee (Yazmyne's) *Shelgon (Yazmyne's) *Corphish (Yazmyne's) *Zorua (Nick's) *Abomasnow (Danny's) *Gallade (Danny's) *Geodude (Danny's) *Machoke (Danny's) *Shellos (Danny's; East Sea) Trivia *Danny is said to be a past winner of the Lily of the Valley Conference, the regional conference of Sinnoh Category:The Orange Saga Category:Episodes with Gym Battles